wikiapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Antigua and Barbuda
|leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Elizabeth II |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Gaston Browne |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from the United Kingdom |established_date1 = 1 November 1981 |area_rank = 195th |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_km2 = 440 |area_sq_mi = 170 |percent_water = negligible |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 81,799 |population_census_year = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 186 |population_density_sq_mi = 481 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $1.579 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $18,026 |GDP_nominal = $1.176 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $13,428 |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.764 |HDI_rank = 60th |currency = East Caribbean dollar |currency_code = XCD |country_code = |time_zone = AST |utc_offset = -4 |drives_on = left |calling_code = +1-268 |ISO_3166-1_alpha2 = |ISO_3166-1_alpha3 = |ISO_3166-1_numeric = |sport_code = |vehicle_code = |cctld = .ag |footnote_a = }} Antigua and Barbuda is an island nation in the eastern Caribbean Sea on the boundary with the Atlantic Ocean. Antigua and Barbuda are part of the Lesser Antilles archipelago. In 2011, about 81,800 people lived there. The capital and largest port and city is St. John's, on Antigua. The country used to be a part of the British Empire. The nation still belongs to the British Commonwealth. Divisions Administration Antigua and Barbuda is divided into six parishes and two dependencies: * Parishes *# Saint George *# Saint John *# Saint Mary *# Saint Paul *# Saint Peter *# Saint Philip * Dependencies *# Barbuda *# Redonda Note: Though Barbuda and Redonda are called dependencies, they are important parts of the state. Dependency is simply a title. Cities Below is a list of the ten largest cities. For other cities see List of cities in Antigua and Barbuda. # Saint John's 22,634 # All Saints 3,412 # Liberta 2,239 # Potter's Village 2,067 # Bolans 1,785 # Swetes 1,573 # Seaview Farm 1,486 # Pigotts 1,363 # Parham 1,276 # Clare Hall 1,273 Islands Below is a list of the islands of the country. * Antigua – largest island * Barbuda * Bird Island * Bishop Island * Blake Island * Cinnamon Island * Codrington Island * Crump Island * Dulcina Island * Exchange Island * Five Islands * Great Bird Island * Green Island * Guiana Island * Hale Gate Island * Hawes Island * Henry Island * Johnson Island * Kid Island * Laviscounts Island * Lobster Island * Long Island * Maid Island * Moor Island * Nanny Island * Pelican Island * Prickly Pear Island * Rabbit Island * Rat Island * Red Head Island * Redonda * Sandy Island * Smith Island * The Sisters * Vernon Island * Wicked Will Island * York Island Economy Tourism is the main part of the economy. It is more than half of the Gross Domestic Product (GDP). Antigua is famous for its many luxury resorts. Investment banking and financial services are also important. Military The Royal Antigua and Barbuda Defence Force has 285 members. Languages English is the official language, but many of the locals speak Antiguan Creole. The Barbudan accent is slightly different from the Antiguan. Related pages *Antigua and Barbuda at the Olympics *Antigua and Barbuda national football team *List of rivers of Antigua and Barbuda References Category:Commonwealth realms Category:Antigua and Barbuda